Money
Money, or legal currency, in EON works a lot differently than normal D&D money, which itself works much differently than real money. There are several currencies, some of which have different exchange rates, and each currency has a different monitary value. Currency The basic currency of EON is the Gold Piece. It has a few faded markings, usually of heads of state or locations relevant to the country, but all Gold Pieces have a standard weight with the exception of the East Eon T'nari (which weighs slightly less, but is made of a gold-platinium alloy) and the Nyassan Asse, which roughly 10 times the size. One Gold Piece is 1/50th of a pound of gold. All currency denominations are base 10. Astral Diamonds In addition to Gold, Platinium, Silver, and Copper, there are Astral Diamonds. Astral Diamonds are a universal currency throughout the multiverse, because they are one of very few limited currencies in a multiverse consisting in several infinite planes. Astral Diamonds exchange in most economies for 20 pounds of gold or the local equivalent. Exchange and Banking In the EON economy, there are moneychangers who will exchange currencies, either in denomination or in country of origin, for a fee of usually less than or equal to %10. There are similarly bankers who are capable of providing loans at interest to responcible parties, and setting up investiment or savings accounts for people who want their money someplace really, really safe. Economy In EON, people, especially adventurers, have to be mindful of local economies. Most economies in EON are incapable of sustaining industries capable of creating, buying, or selling magical goods, and many are even incapable of producing reliable arms and armor. In the 1440 continuum, the divide between the rich and poor is extremely wide and growing in the face of the new preindustrial economy. Selling a wonderous item or a fighting tool in most economies will not fetch a high price based on the preceived value of that tool relative to land, means of production, and services. In other places, it will sell like hotcakes. Limits Many economies have spending limits: the amount of money a visiting person can drop in the economy without completely destroying it. These limits also give the adventurer an idea of the kind of items that they might find at market. Most cities and towns have a 1000 GP limit. Fluid Prices There is no book somewhere that lists all the prices of everything you will ever need... in EON. Prices are always fluid because of supply and demand. EON has a heavy trading element inherent in the world-- unlike in other D&D games where the same things cost the same everywhere, EON is a world where you can actually make money by buying low and selling high. Some cities will have a high demand for certain types of items, like "offensive weapons" or "artisan supplies," or "wonderous items," or "armor," and these cities will give the seller a higher price. Making Money Trading and Mercantilism The best way to make a lot of money in EON is through trade: buying low and selling high. In the NEW EON economy, many towns, cities and hamlets specialize in producing one product which they export in exchange for currency or commodities they cannot provide themselves. Xenteroth's Tower creates bombs and gunpowder, for example. The drow city near Port Wyatt creates specialty arrows. Port Nyasa creates cannons. Malvont creates magic items, potions, and hard drugs. Goneril City creates oil, alchemist's fire, and raw metals. Harvest Eye has the purple whiskey, Ulgrof's Pass has Acadia Wood, Port Townsend has ships, Port Brogan has pottery, Corinth has grain, etc, etc, etc. Transport these items from areas of high supply low demand to areas of low supply high demand, and turn a profit that is quick and easy. Buying and Renting Land Land is one of the more valuable things an adventurer can buy. Many times, land is offered as a reward, or part of a reward, for completing a heroic quest. A person who owns land is elegible for a title of nobility in many nations and the right to vote in others. Land, if purchased, is often extremely expensive. It is assumed that the owner intends to keep the land for many years. Most agricultural land comes with either surfs, slaves or sharecroppers. This land creates a cash return on a yearly basis for the owner. This land is low risk, low return. Urban residental and commercial land charges tenants rent, which provides a monthly cash return to the landowner, minus the cost of maintaining the buildings. This provides a medium return-on-investment ratio and the property value tends to rise with time, but is much riskier than agicultural land. Mines, oil wells, and lumbering yards provide a commodity of some sort to the landowner, which the landowner can either liquidate on the local market for an immediate monthly return, or trade in a different market through a trading fleet. Although this land provides the highest return-on-investment ratio, the property itself rarely gains in value and might eventually become worthless. Adventuring Adventuring is the ultimate in high risk, high return investments. There are two ways to make money off adventuring. First, one could directly adventure and attempt to find hidden treasure that could then be sold on the open market. This is how value is created in the industry, and many people go for it because unlike most other industries, the finder often retains most of the value he creates. The other way to make money is to facilitate the adventuring industry, either through investment in adventuring companies (this is how Janadan Vishnu got to be a millionaire), or providing services that cater exclusively to adventure companies, such as selling magic arms and armor (like the Neogi). Category:Game Mechanics